A Little Piece of Heaven
by Linear Spring
Summary: After everything that's happened, Dean and Cas have earned a little peace. They settle into their new lives-and prepare for a new one to join them. Spoilers through 7.17. Curtainfic, shmoop, light smut.


It had been a rough couple of months. But now, with Dick Roman and all the other Leviathans destroyed, and with Cas cured (Dean had searched restlessly for a way to fix him and had come across an obscure spell that completely rid Cas of the hallucinations), Dean was finally able to get on with his life. He'd quit hunting, as defeating the Leviathans also wiped out all other supernatural activity, and allowed himself to settle into domestic bliss. Because, overcome with joy, Cas has asked Dean to be his bondmate and Dean couldn't come up with anyone else he'd rather spend the rest of his life with.

Dean traced his fingers along the black speckles that covered the cerulean egg. It was the exact color of Cas's eyes, and Dean felt a wave of fondness for his mate. He watched Cas's powerful back as Cas arranged pillows and blankets and the thick moss-green curtains they'd bought at Home Accents. He piled all these in the corner, molding a little nest, and Dean's heart swelled at the sight even though Cas was using the pillows from Pier 1.

"Come here," he said, his voice husky. Cas glanced up and smiled, a bright, wonderful smile, a smile he only shared with Dean in the comfort of their two-story suburban home. He walked over and placed his hand over Dean's, and together they felt their child forming in the egg.

"We must keep her warm," Cas said. He picked up the egg and carried it over to his nest.

"Her?" Dean asked. "It's a her?"

Cas nodded. Dean felt tears of joy spring to his eyes. "We're having a little girl."

"With green eyes and soft, gray wings," Cas said.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind and pressed his chin into Cas's shoulder. They gazed at the egg, wrapped gingerly in a $500 blanket Cas had gotten from a Fair Trade market. (Dean had been somewhat annoyed, but as Cas had paid with one of their fake credit cards, it didn't really matter and anyway the blanket was storm-gray and, Dean was willing to bet, matched their daughter's wings perfectly.)

"What are we going to call her?" Dean asked.

"I suspect she'll tell us her name in time," Cas said. He turned in his mate's arms and pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips. The blond smiled and dipped down to deepen the kiss, stroking his angel's brunette locks.

Then Cas laced his fingers through Dean's and led him into their bedroom.

Though Cas hadn't been a virgin for quite some time (Dean thought proudly), he was still uncertain and shy when it came to sex. Dean found it incredibly endearing, as he helped Cas strip out of the skintight blue t-shirt and ass-hugging jeans Dean had found for him. Cas stared up at Dean with wide, innocent, trusting eyes, letting Dean pull off his boxers and toss them across the room. A pink flush passed over Cas's cheeks—being naked in front of Dean still caused him some embarrassment.

Dean leaned in and kissed him gently, and Cas surged up to meet the kiss, as Dean pulled off his own shirt. Cas touched Dean's muscled chest, his sculpted abs, with reverent, feather-light touches. Dean kissed his angel's nose, unable to help himself, and removed his jeans.

They kissed for what felt like hours, exploring each other's mouths, and then Cas reached over to the bedside table and pulled out their lube. There was no need for condoms, as not only was Cas an angel, but they'd both gone and gotten tested anyway and their tests came back clean. And Cas trusted Dean not to fool around. They were mated now, married in Heaven's eyes if not the law's, and so deeply in love that they couldn't contemplate ever being with anyone else.

Dean smirked at the bottle and Cas blushed harder. Dean peppered his angel's cheeks with light kisses, then gently spread Cas's legs and pressed a slick finger at his asshole. He worked one in, then two, then scissored them until Cas was moaning and keening under him. Dean added more lube to his cock and slid inside. Cas cried out in rapture, closing his hand over the handprint on Dean's shoulder as Dean began to move slowly and sensuously inside him.

Cas sobbed with pleasure, tears like liquid diamonds sparkling on his long, dark lashes, and Dean kissed them away. The angel whimpered, then begged, gasping and pleading until finally he orgasmed without Dean ever touching his cock, and Dean followed right after.

* * *

><p>Their daughter was born on Easter. Like Cas had said, she had bright green eyes like Dean's and soft, storm-grey wings. Her hair was blonde, also like Dean's, falling in ringlets around her little face.<p>

"Her name is Haniel," Cas said. They could not wipe the twin smiles of joy from their faces, and Cas handed their daughter to Dean.

"Hello, Haniel," he said. His little girl. His little angel. He leaned over and kissed Cas.

This, he thought, was Heaven.

* * *

><p>6,000 miles overhead, Sam double-checked his parachute.<p>

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Garth said behind him.

Sam lowered his goggles. "Come on," he said. "Live a little. Now that Dean and Cas have single-handedly gotten rid of all the monsters in the world, what else are we going to do? Open an ice cream shop like Bobby?" He grinned and jumped out of the plane, arms outstretched.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this," Garth said, squeezing his eyes shut and following after.


End file.
